esk_cardsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Here is a complete list of skills and their explanations. Athletic Jump: (agility) Use this for leaping across chasms or over obstacles. It also works to lessen the damage of a fall. Climb: (strength) Use this for climbing cliffs, trees, and other such obstacles. Run: (agility) Use this for moving quickly. Escape Artist: (agility) Use this to escape from being tied up or to tie up others. Swim: (strength) Use this to move through water. Might: (strength) Use this to lift, carry, and crush. Endurance: (strength) Use this to keep going despite exhaustion. Balance: (agility) Use this to keep a firm footing on the ground or to walk across a tight rope or narrow footbridge. Disreputable Social Deceive: (wits) Use this to pressure others into believing you or to trick them into into doing something. Charm: (wits) Use this to get people to like you. Voice Control: (wits) Use this for ventriloquism or to make your voice sound like someone else's. Performance: (wits) Use this for public speaking, drama, acting, and music. Intimidate: (wits) Use this to frighten or torture someone. You can roll it times strength against someone who would be intimidated by your size and strength. Mock: (wits) Use this to crack a joke or annoy a target. Reputable Social Empathy: (wits) Use this to analyze others' personalities and get a read on them. Also used to resist deceive. Negotiate: (lore) Use this for logical debate and striking a bargain. Kindness: (wits) Use this to make others feel better. Leadership: (lore) Use this to inspire others or to give good tactical advice. Determination: (lore) Use this to resist social pressure. Also for general force of will. Preach: (wits) Use this to impart religious teaching and convince others with your dedication to faith. Stealth Sneak: (agility) Use this to move around unseen, concealed by the environment or unnoticed in a crowd. Disguise: (wits) Use this to look like something or someone you're not. Hide: (wits) Use this to hide an object on your person or the area. Swipe: (agility) Use this to steal a held object in combat or pick a pocket. Counter Security: (agility) Use this to pick locks, disable traps, unhinge doors, and so on. Perception: (wits) Use this to notice important physical details. Nature Trapping: (lore) Use this to make or set traps. Herblore: (lore) Use this for healing and identifying wild herbs. Tame: (wits) Use this as a social skill on animals. Animal Knowledge: (lore) Use this to know about animals and creatures. Survival: (lore) Use this for wilderness knowledge and keeping alive in the wild. Ride: (wits) Use this to ride and care for mounts. Also for driving wagons or chariots. Tracking: (wits) Use this to track someone through the wilderness. Knowledge (Knowledge skills have the GM tell you what your character knows about a topic. They're rarely used to actually do things. You can make up knowledge skills if necessary, given GM approval.) Street Smarts: (wits) Use this to know about criminal elements, the shady side of things, and general poor-level city information. Magical Knowledge: (lore) Knowledge about what magic can and cannot do. Political Knowledge: (lore) Use this to know about politics, the government, how to get things through bureaucracy, local laws, and who's who in high-society. History: (lore) Use this to know about ancient legends and more recent history. Science: (intelligence) Use this to know the latest in scientific knowledge. Area Knowledge: (wits) This represents how well-travelled you are. Use it to know about places you've heard about or been before. Linguism: (lore) Use this for known languages, or to interpret languages you haven't encountered before. Study: (lore) Use this to search books, libraries, and other information sources for knowledge. Magic Casting: This is used to cast spells from wands, staves, and the like, spending one concentration each time you do so. Reading: This is used for dramatic reading. Scribes use it to cast spells when their read scroll ability. Aura Reading: This is like the perception skill, but for magical energies. Used to know if a spell is being cast.